Dissedi
by Iseki
Summary: Regardless1604's 100 Word 100 Theme Challenge for Chase. Tree of Tranquility Universe. Following a chronological timeline, inlcuding some crossover characters, and featuring AngelaxChase marriage. COMPLETE.
1. Introduction

_A/N: Thanks to A.J. aka HarvestMoonAddict for posting the fantastic challenge. Read hers, it's amazing. _

_I'm writing Chase... because, as most who have read me know, he's my little obsession. I'm going to follow some elaborated ToT canon that I've equipped my other Chase storylines with that revolves around him moving to island when he was little and leaving it in the depths of its poverty before the new farmer arrived to revive it. _

_This is the only chapter in first person; a self introduction._

* * *

><p>1. Introduction (Arrival)<p>

**Welcome to Waffle Island**

The bold pamphlet had beckoned.

My wintry introduction to her soil was bitter but I was young and heedless. However spring would eventually bloom and rescue me from the ice cold fingers that clawed up the walls of my miniature room at the Inn. I didn't know happiness; I had only the clothes on my back and the faint nostalgic feeling that cooking was my calling. I was good— no, I was great at it. It carried me from my small despondent existence and made me worthy. Yolanda, leading the family, took me under her wing.


	2. River

2. River (Learning)

Life was like a river.

The education system on the island was meagre at best. Most of the lessons were aimed at the homebred children; the ones that depended on the prosperity of isle for their own future liveliness. So a lot of the intelligence was enriched with farming philosophy. Life is like a river; a constant flow. Sometimes the current will catch you off guard with deadly consequence. You must always be wary and thankful of natures will. He bought recipe books and those on greater histories.

If life was a river he wondered why he was standing still.


	3. Farm

3. Farm (Becoming)

It wasn't until he owned the cottage by the lake (and all the debt that came with it) that he stared hard at the earthy beds on the sunny south side and finally bought some seeds from Ruth in hushed tones. As he poked holes deep in the grainy soil he promised solemnly that he didn't care whether he grew tomatoes, a giant beanstalk, or nothing at all; it was merely curiosity after years of living here.

He watered the mounds from a drinking glass and he certainly did not let out a delighted whoop when something began to sprout.


	4. Warmth

4. Warmth (Sandals)

When the island became warm it became _hot. _The cicada song would be thick and the sun bore down so fiercely it was imaginable that it might drip globs of orange-hot magma upon them. He wasn't very experimental with his wardrobe, anything with pockets and sleeves to roll up out of the flour suited his needs, but he expressed his heat tolerance through his ever-lengthening limbs. His hands would become clammy and his feet ached until he swore. As he limped home in the same direction, Toby introduced him to sandals.

He much preferred the odd chillblain in the winter.


	5. Clouds

5. Clouds (Thinking)

Toby was a constant existence in the shade.

Often times frequenting his house he would see the fixed shape of blue under a tree or near the bank, seemingly to monitor the day's progress by the movement of the sky. He had no worry to move him nor any excess of curiosity weighing on his intellect. Between the hours he put in with Yolanda and his own secret practice of the art, Chase didn't have time to watch clouds. But perhaps if he had he might've noticed: the living ticking thoughts of a life under an old set of scenery.


	6. Bells

6. Bells (Dying)

Mira's husband died when he was just thirty years old. Chase was eighteen and the sound of the mournful church tolling had nearly driven him mad. For the first time the homely cottage that he had rescued from a state of disrepair seemed to be a temple at the gates of purgatory; far too close to the bells. The layers of paint he had painstakingly spread turned gray in the night, and his kitchen could produce only gruel. The bells were for the husband, the bells were for Mira; the bells were for his parent's long dead in some hovel.

_A/N: angst. Chase's orphan status craves it._


	7. Love

7. Love (Maya)

"Please try some," she asked with eyes as round and wide as saucepans. The hands that held the sugary offering high had trembled.

_I love you_, her body language furtively advised.

"I'm not hungry." He said, gentle at first.

_I can't love you yet. _

He felt at some point that he might, that the day would dawn and he would cherish her more than anything. She was sweet, pretty, and kind, and above all else she looked only at him. But he was an incomplete person; he was still searching for himself.

"It's repulsive." He said.

_Don't wait for me._


	8. Cold

8. Cold (Leaving)

He left in the winter the same way he had come. Perhaps bridges were burned; he hadn't been altogether tactful at delivering his conclusion. Things were becoming strange. He was becoming strange. He didn't know who he saw in the mirror any more if not some hapless, hopeless man-child. Yolanda couldn't better him; he needed to retrace his steps. He had grown up too quickly, coldness seeping into his lanky figure when there should have been carefully spun island-borne warmth. He didn't belong here anymore than a gull that circled the shore for the beached remains of carrion. He drifted.


	9. Coffee

9. Coffee (Newness)

His first new occupation had been as a barrister. His palette for taste and combination was unmatched amongst the other candidates and his resume of work with the elusive Yolanda was commendable. All he needed was to learn the mystique of the coffee bean, to brew it effectively and finally to only brew the best. He was lucky that his somewhat unique features were a draw to female customers. He learned sweet-talk. He learned the mechanics of sarcasm. It took a long time before his manager twigged.

He sipped the tepid liquid and wrinkled his nose, "I hate this stuff."

* * *

><p><em>AN: the last of my super first posting... these are quite enjoyable to write. I hope we can watch Chase grow up and bloom here... Please review if you're enjoying, and receive my love._


	10. Gift

10. Gift (Busy)

On the mainland people were opportunistic. They were much less likely to stop in the streets just to greet you.

It wasn't something Chase thought he would miss. He liked blending into the scenery or disappearing into a crowd, shopping in hand. To bump into someone until something fumbled and fell to the unforgiving sidewalk: groceries, change purses, a mobile telephone.

"Sorry," He'd murmur but they'd have collected themselves and gone; too busy for even trifling pleasantries. He hadn't understood the tradition of gift-giving on the island, but it seemed sad that society had to be so black and white.


	11. Fire

11. Fire (Passion)

His second job was at a bakery; early rise and hard labour near the mammoth, scorching kilns. He realized just how weak he had been working there amongst the dough and fire. The other men would shove past him as he slowed. At the same time he met a girl. They shared meals and a bed together occasionally and she was a relief after a long day when he could drop his head into her lap and simply doze. She was serious and he was not. Once he left the bakery in search of new horizons, she'd gone as well.

* * *

><p><em>AN: It's only 100 words; it's only trifling adolescence._


	12. Marriage

12. Marriage (Rings)

As was traditional for the eldest daughter of a family, but as an only (lonely) child, Chase had inherited his parent's wedding rings after they departed. He travelled light and carried few mementos. Most of his worldly possessions had been left in the island cottage where it was barren of life and still ringing up a negative in someone's bank account. The rings were on a chain in his wallet; the absence of a photograph. They hadn't worked as a charm to bring him riches there, but as a reminder and a pledge: he'd pass them on himself one day.


	13. Death

13. Death (Running)

Sarcasm became a daily vice; where once he had been quiet and obedient now he lived as a mockery of his own naturally carefree appearance. The anniversary of deaths wasn't such an event, he'd looked after himself for so long, but it did cause noticeable disturbance in his disposition. He lost another job for loosing his sharp tongue on a customer. He ran from that village and took shelter in a bus stop for the night. Sometimes he didn't know which direction he was heading, whether he would carry on cooking or not. Running always made him forget to worry.


	14. LookAlike

14. Look-Alike (Mirror)

"Hey, looking to stay the night?"

"I might know someone who's into your type."

Chase pursed his lips to the mirror, letting loose a lilting little chuckle at his own joke.

His own reflection, with hair grown too long to be stylish and too thick to be pinned away from his eyes, looked like him but unquestionably more feminine. His violet eyes were finely lashed, his cheekbones high, and his smile sweetly misleading; this double was a fine specimen if not somewhat androgynous. His Adam's apple and broad shoulders however completely ruined the illusion.

"Where did I put those scissors…"


	15. Apple

15. Apple (Irony)

He preferred oranges.

The citrus tang, sour and sweet to the point of bitterness, was something he relished. Desserts that made use of this unique essence were in his opinion the most inspired. Strange then, that it was apples that got him back into the kitchen.

Another village, another job, a small annex attached to a humble family farmhouse. Their lands were peppered with orchard. The young daughter, freckled and beaming, knocked on his door to hand him one large sumptuously red fruit; by way of welcome.

He smiled to her, opening the door wide. "This'll make a great crumble."


	16. Life

16. Life (Living)

He made pies and breads, gumbo and risotto, tumbled through the eclectic flavours of curries and pickled vegetables. The glass had finally become too full and was spilling over the edges: dish after dish after dish... He lived through his cooking and remembered its pleasure. The family next door were exuberant in their praise, thinking themselves lucky to house such a great of the culinary world, but he didn't let it go to his head.

There was a voice that rang clear as a bell after every taste: Yolanda.

He had a long way to go.

He _had_ to go.


	17. Night

17. Night (Return)

Travel by sea was much more enjoyable in the spring. The breeze was favourable as the nose of the boat sliced through the waves; it tickled upon his skin until memory of frost caused goose bumps to rise.

The night gave an unsettling feeling: the resignation to return weighed heavily on his shoulders while the smallest thrill threatened to creep if he'd only acknowledge it. He hoped that everything was still stuck in wonderful familiar suspension at the same instant his curiosity quivered at the prospect of change.

He resisted the urge to throw his arms wide at the bow.


	18. Children

18. Children (Home Again)

He was as blithe as the situation allowed when he stepped off the boat. Nearby the lazy pier there were folk who registered his appearance with some disbelief.

_It's that boy._

_Come back._

_Yolanda's apprentice._

An obvious fact amongst the rumour-building, was that the island was especially populated by the adult and aging. He remembered this place in the springtime of his youth. Where was Maya? And Toby? And the echo of his own sandaled feet clacking wildly as they chased along the beach? The reticent Gill sat at the other end feigning disinterest badly...

They were no longer children.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I like imagining a sort of island childhood not unlike those seen in Kingdom Hearts. Relaxed and lazy... plenty of kids around when you consider the amount of marriageable characters all of similar ages... I wonder if I'm writing too much timeline into this, but I'm enjoying myself. Thank you anyone who is reading..._


	19. Sun

19. Sun (Stained)

It wasn't a difficult operation to reclaim his keys from the Hall, but turning the locks and opening the battered and creaking door into a stale, empty, two-room cottage helped him understand why. His younger self was the last person to set foot here. No estate agents, no prospective buyers, not even someone to check the windows after a hurricane; and the island did suffer seasonally. A curtain had remained un-drawn and a section of kitchen tiles within the sun's reach had become discoloured. He placed a palm upon them and smiled. Finally this was a place he could mature.


	20. Beach

20. Beach (Peaceful)

Chase relearned his way around the island by its beaches. He remembered which were golden and sandy and which were hooded by cliff edge and seabird nests. He hadn't taken much time to enjoy the scenery as a boy; he was like a horse with its blinkers on. Today he'd dragged a tattered old folding-chair out and sat in it, his feet just accessible to the tide that slipped in and out of the tiny bay with ease. An old recipe book in hand, he paged through the dog-eared tome leisurely, pausing momentarily to appreciate the sea.

It felt like home.


	21. Harvest Festival

21. Harvest Festival (Contest)

By the time the Harvest Festival Cook-off had come around anyone who didn't already know of his return was whispering with only a vague sense of secrecy as he stood briefly by his entry. He ignored them. The only approval he was interesting in gaining was from Yolanda; head of the judges. Before the tasting began he'd already walked away, by the long winding path back to the lake. It was nightfall when his doorbell rang.

"Well," she said with a wry smile forming. "There's something there, but you still have a way to go."

She presented him the winnings.


	22. Afraid

22. Afraid

Chase was afraid to return to work.

His new position at the Inn had him covering the entire evening shift on his own and tending to the bar when it got too rowdy for Hayden and Kathy alone. It was quite possibly the most responsibility he'd ever had. Yolanda seemed to be testing him though, so he was resolved to re-enter this world with his chin held high. He bought a new apron. He planned the specials. He perused over the menu the night before.

It went swimmingly, if the return of biting sarcasm couldn't be considered within the results.


	23. Hate

23. Hate (Protest)

"Waitress, I'll need to send this back to the cook. It's dry."

Maya, on duty, floundered. "Oh, um. Okay Gill, sorry about this." She brought the plate back to the kitchen, where Chase with perked ears had heard it all anyway. "Gill said—"

"I'm not making it again."

"But Chase, Dad'll be-"he hardly had to stretch to reach a bottle of tomato ketchup from the pantry shelf; he squirted a messy dollop of it atop the omelette in a defiant flourish. Maya squeaked. He ushered her away.

"Third time this week..." He muttered. Sometimes he really hated rich kids.

_A/N: I couldn't help myself. But I really do love Gill._


	24. Birth

24. Birth (Rescue)

The orange cat was hiding amongst his cabbages.

In the height of summer there was no need to keep his tiny plantation covered; if a hurricane should hit that would be the end of it either way. But the cat's presence was unexpected. She looked fat and sick and would often send him away with a warning mewl whenever he approached.

The next morning there were kittens and the orange cat was gone. Whether she had left to die or abandoned them outright didn't seem to matter; their crying ginger faces and hapless little paws summoned him to them nevertheless.

A/N:_ yes, I did just liken Chase to a litter of abandoned tabbies. _


	25. Farmer

25. Farmer (A Girl)

The Island's new ranch-hand had approached him after midnight. He was exhausted and smelly from a day's work and she was stood outside his door like some phantom, poised to knock.

"Oh, do you live here?" She asked, sweetly discerning.

"Its way past the hour for pleasantries," he grit his teeth in an effort like a smile. She seemed to look past this to the sky and then to her wristwatch. The lamp-light caught her apologetic grimace like a moth in the gloom; she was actually rather lovely.

"I guess you're right," she laughed candidly, "Should I come again tomorrow?"

A/N: _It's not unique. It's blatantly obvious. It's an introduction to Angela. ***ship* **(but I'll try to keep it Gen)_


	26. Food

26. Food (Unjust)

Autumn: the worst season to wind up in bed with the flu.

His recipe books were no comfort, reading them he only became dizzy and nauseous until groaning he would kick them aside. The abundant promise of fresh mushroom, saury, chestnuts and the like was unbearably disagreeable with his fickle stomach. Maya had stopped by to deliver cold compresses and some over-the-counter medication recommended by Jin, but even this provided little relief.

Outside the island was brimming with the bounty of the season and in here he was stagnating in his own perspiration. He bellowed his frustration to the walls.


	27. Blushing

27. Blushing (Young)

When the Farm-Girl delivered his birthday gift and his cheeks exploded in warmth Chase realized something inane; no matter his age or experiences he was still young at heart. He didn't stutter or try to hide it; he simply grinned and took it from her until brushing her hands during the retrieval she turned pink as well. They were both fully-fledged adults, and yet here they were acting like schoolchildren exchanging Valentines favours. He laughed openly and she joined him.

"What's funny?" she smiled, momentarily touching her face should something be there.

"I just remembered something meaningless." He answered nonchalantly.


	28. Sickness

28. Sickness (Immorality)

It _wasn't_ unnatural.

It was an unexplainable hot weather front.

Angela was first with her obvious farmer's tan shimmering in the ocean spray and bright sunlight. Then Maya, her hair tied up until the back of her delicate neck was exposed. But worst was Kathy. Clad only in a halter red bikini and basking behind a pair of cat-eye sunglasses, the island bachelors had to make noticeable effort to keep their tongues in their mouths. The menu he was meant to amend lay untouched.

It _wasn't _shameful. It was a sickness. And the responsibility rested unshakably with the opposite sex.


	29. Fireworks

29. Fireworks (Alone)

It was apparent for a young unattached man with bright prospects and heady desires that the Ocean Festival would not go unattended. And that meant finding a date.

Chase's blatant aversion to custom delayed his decision until most of the girls were unavailable. Even the steadfast Maya had to turn down an invitation from Kasey due to the charge of their stall; he remembered with jaw clenching.

In the end he sat with Mira out on the porch. He with a glass of lemonade and she with one finger pressed affectionately to her wedding band. The fireworks were distant flowers.


	30. Trees

30. Trees (Art)

Chase was a cook; a chef in training. Artistry was limited by the principles and mathematics in his craft that ruled over agreeable elements. It was more akin to a science. So it was strange then that he was struck so suddenly by the loveliness of the foliage on his way back from Ruth's, until he wanted to express it somehow.

Angela and Toby waved to him lazily from the lake, their fishing rods in hand. He dug some freshly purchased broccoli from the bag and studied his friends, an idea forming.

He grinned with mustered charm and called out.

* * *

><p><em>AN: this one is a bit strange and open-ended. Basically Chase wants to make some tree-like food art and Toby and Angela will serve as his willing guinea pigs to eat it; I imagine Toby would be pleasant and eat just about anything and Angela is a consistently hungry big-eater._


	31. Harvest Goddess

31. Harvest Goddess (Imagination)

Island Religion was as ancient and as outdated as that of many dead cultures before it. Chase might attend the odd worship or wedding, but its teachings were as insubstantial to him as sea foam; it ridged the beaches like something of a backbone but was just as prone to evaporate in the night.

The trinkets and stained glass that revealed Her effigy were pretty and nothing more; a Goddess of blues and gold and perfect serenity.

Angela would puzzle over them in the gift shop like she was trying to remember something long forgotten.

"She just looks so sad."

* * *

><p><em>AN: is this a shameless parallel universe call-back to my multi-chapter "Subject to Change"? Why yes. It probably is._


	32. Books

32. Books (Power)

Access to the Hall's miniscule library meant approaching Gill: the book's ever-sceptical sentinel.

"Please fill this out." A form, like any other form; name, birth date, gender, address.

"But you know all this stuff." Chase resisted, annoyed.

"For our records." Gill drawled, bored.

Ironic then, that it was the records he was curious after. "Where do you keep those?"

His icy gaze drifted to the high cabinets that lined the office. The mayor sweat over a high stack of paperwork that bore the indications of Gill's meticulous handiwork.

Looks like he'd be checking out another historical text and little else.

* * *

><p><em>AN: end of massive day's update. please excuse the excess of alerts in your inbox, but it's rather like chocolate. one bite...another bite...just **one more** please..._


	33. Necklace

33. Necklace (Restless)

"What is _that_?" Angela cried, far from the greeting he had been expecting as he walked through the door. Kathy immediately she spied over the other girl's shoulder.

"What," he ground out, irritated by the abrupt attention.

"y-your neck..." She pointed to her own, while her lips pulled tight in a grimace. He felt it and winced. Kathy offered him her pocket mirror. He was ringed with bruises.

"It's like a necklace..." Angela mused darkly.

"Or an extremely vicious hickey." Kathy deadpanned. They stared at him with a mixture of awe and disgust until he put the idea to bed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I don't know. I wanted to toy with his sexuality but honesty I imagine that the bruises developed from agitated dreaming and practically throttling himself with his own sheets. But I'm certain he never told **them** that._


	34. Serenity

34. Serenity (Snowing)

Chase wasn't fond of gloomy weather; he preferred neutrality when time flowed with ease. But the silence of a thick snowfall put him to quiet; many old memories that blurred into one placating sense of formless contemplation. He thought about everything and nothing, inconsequential little details that suddenly seemed so important.

He made hot cocoa with a languor verging on sloppiness; little chocolate curls tumbling over the edge of his mug. He would add an excess of marshmallow and finally top it all off with cream.

He drinks in a frame of frosted window with a blanket draped over his lap.


	35. So What?

35. So What? (Obstinacy)

There came a time when his passive dismissal didn't send Maya storming away in a little pink huff. Usually he would shake his head after she argued the injustice of such ruthless cynicism; a surreptitious smile forming after some remorse and a tenuous fondness emerged for the cat-and-mouse game. But the rare occasion was spoiled.

Maya would freeze unable to stop her tears from spilling over furiously red cheeks and if he saw he would turn to stone, the sharp glare from Kathy would feel more likes knives than insignificant pinpricks.

He would shake himself vigorously, stubbornness surfacing.

_So what?_


	36. Marathon

36. Marathon (Breaking Day)

It was a familiar sensation. In preparation for the Cooking Contest Chase had stocked his pantry and thumbed through some marked recipes in his largest tome. It began like an itch, creeping up his spine while he leaned heavily against the sofa not quite knowing where to subsist. He sprang to life in the kitchen.

It was first daylight when Toby and Angela arrived to his call, still looking bed-mussed but darkly curious. His table was covered in dishes of all shapes and sizes, until he'd even used the chairs to hold the food.

"I got a little carried away..."


	37. Quietude

37. Quietude (Routine)

Since his return, life on the island had become integral to his happiness. Although he felt his own solitude acutely, the finer details where what made this place home.

Familiar faces at every interval, Ruth's greeting on Sundays when he came for his weekly veg, Gill's glare across the town square while he idled and the other unlocked the Hall doors dutifully. He could predict the flicker of the street lamps during his trek in the wee hours; whether Angela might be there still wandering about her tasks without rhyme or reason but for the sheer determination behind her eyes.


	38. Flower

38. Flower (Selena)

"Hey you," A newcomer with creamy brown skin and sultry lidded eyes approached. "Buy me a lily?"

Chase regarded her, appreciating the obvious beauty, but quickly growing bored.

"No." He said flatly.

"Stingy! It's only a flower!" She crossed her arms in a rhythm that seemed elusively refined.

"Didn't your mother teach you to say _please_?" She sneered at the mention.

Nearby Angela was eyeing the stalls with childlike excitement. The newcomer homed in and was immediately rewarded with a lily and a smile.

"Seriously, you are so easy."

"She was nice!" Angela groused.

That was how he met Selena.

* * *

><p><em>AN: once it hit me I really enjoyed the idea that Selena might have basically begged for a flower before the MC finally bought her one. Or maybe at the end of the day she had an entire bouquet._


	39. Light

39. Light (Ghost)

With the exception of Gill whom he never asked, not one of his similarly-aged acquaintances had been inside the Lighthouse. It loomed on the seafront like some great beast, one eye blinking a beacon to the mainland. He wondered who replaced the bulb; surely it didn't shine on indefinitely. Curiosity peaked when rumours of noises there reached his ears. Kathy suggested a courage test and the other evening guests eagerly agreed.

Angela waited with Chase until his shift finished and they crept down to the beach. The sounds were worryingly akin to breathing. A shuffle of paper. A sigh. Ghostlike.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wizard. To Be Continued._


	40. Spring

40. Spring (Coiled)

Wanderlust struck him like a steam train, but this time he remained tightly coiled and resisted. Work was strained for a few days, and he was unsociable during his free time. Suddenly wondering what his days were ticking towards as every young adult does. Simple greatness in his trade? Would he then move back to the mainland? Or would he stay here in his little cottage awaiting marriage and children to an agreeable mate? The future was like a blanket of night; dark and impenetrable, the light of morning an uncertain promise.

He waited anxiously for the feeling to pass.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I used this prompt differently as I seemed to be referencing the season of spring often enough in the other chapters. I think Chase is like this a lot: anxious about his place in the world until he is tightly coiled like a metal spring._


	41. Turmoil

41. Turmoil (Stalling)

"No," she placed her fork down gently beside the plate. "Do it again."

Chase balked, "but Yolanda, I did it _exactly_ as you said."

Her faded gray-blue eyes were as sharp as needles. "Cumin," she stated. Instantly he froze. "You're still relying on spices."

He shrugged it off, grinning; a show of false bravado. "It was creative license."

"That 'creative license' is what keeps you from growing." She wiped her hands clean and moved away.

It was frustrating, the inner turmoil mounting to an excruciating height, but deeper down he knew she was right. Would he ever stop sabotaging himself?


	42. Pumpkin

42. Pumpkin (Thanksgiving)

Angela's produce was getting better; her skills were refining in the manner of a child coming of age. Without thinking he visited her property and made an offer on some pumpkins. They were vibrant and large and the instant his money came out she graciously agreed with vigorous nods.

It wasn't one of his favourite ingredients and it certainly had its limitations, but when the tradition of Thanksgiving came around he had the ideal recipe, a faultless means to show her how much she had grown in respect to herself and quite literally her farming: a pie baked to perfection.


	43. Annoying

43. Annoying (Friendship)

"You're here again." Gill stated bluntly, the nameplate on his desk displaying 'Captain Obvious' surely. Chase flashed his library card: Gold Member Status currently irrevocable.

"Just passing the time," He lied. He'd come hoping to learn more about the lighthouse today.

"I'll join you. There's some cataloguing to do."

Chase's practiced smile was applied. "Okay."

Recently it seemed that Gill had taken a liking to their standoffish banter, to the point that he'd even visited his cottage for an impromptu cup of tea. Thankfully Angela was present to mediate the discomfort.

This crude form of friendship was a maddening one.


	44. Nothing

44. Nothing (The Second Ghost)

Being awake after the rest of the island had dozed off peacefully had its advantages. When he didn't need to drag his exhausted body home he could wander the empty streets like it was some ghost-town. It was silly and childish really that this practice somehow made him feel in control. He was not island born but he had placed claim upon his return. This small desperate place, a final king to a missing empire; Gill would be aghast.

The lighthouse winked devotedly, shadows casting inside like figures lost in time. The door was still locked; nothing but a trick.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Chase is the second ghost._


	45. Stuffed Animal

45. Stuffed Animal (Baby)

The general store's daughter was with child, and the father was none other than the perilous archaeologist Calvin. A shower was held for friends and prosperous acquaintances of which Chase was neither, but he supposed the few words passed between neighbours meant he fell under the requirement of well-wishing. He had a stuffed giraffe that had been given to him at his parent's funeral. Though he was a little more than a toddler then he had already grown too old to love it; it still bore the tags of purchase.

_Dear Baby Mine-Dweller, may your everyday be blessed with abundance._

* * *

><p><em>AN: is Chase cheap to re-gift a toy? Well perhaps, but island life is quite humble. Something that was treasured by one person and gifted to another might hold even more significance than a gift bought with the best money and intentions. _

_The first mention of Calvin? Well I don't see them running into each other much, and their lifestyles leave them little in common. Though Chase's implied fondness of history might affect a change. (Despite it being entirely fanon in its creation)_


	46. Worms

46. Worms (Worm-food)

It was a hideous nightmare; one that he had memorized. The puffy, swollen flesh, clawed fingers that raked his clothing, the moon pregnant and full peeking through the gaps of skull-bone, and eye sockets that were mournful in their blankness... Though they looked nothing like he remembered, he knew with the lucidity that existed only in sleep that they were his parents. Beautiful and terrible in their eagerness to reach him, to confirm that their precious son was living well. His screams always placated them.

He wondered if the end meant becoming worm-food and a fitful dream to every person.


	47. Fantasy

47. Fantasy (Reality)

"Hya," Angela jabbed. Chase winced accordingly. "Today you bow to me, Dark Lord."

"Curse you hero or whatever." The dark lord flipped a page of his magazine, altogether lacking in drama.

"A'vast ye, play your part."

"We're pirates now?"

"Well you're a whole lot of nothing," She pouted and he ignored it, flapping his hand to direct a cooler breeze towards his overheated neck. He thought to say that his fantasy involved a lot less slaying and a few more women but decided for better.

"It's too hot to play."

Her sword became a fishing rod once more, "So boring."


	48. Name

48. Name (Mystery)

2 AM and the ghosts caught up.

It was surprisingly commonplace despite being exceptionally surreal: they met on the beach as two people might in a crowd.

"You're the one that lives in the lighthouse." Chase said, knowing from his cowled head and pointed boots that he was an outlandish stranger. A person like this on the island would be known straight away.

"You're... the one that visits me..." Startling heterochromatic eyes fixed on him in the dark.

"Who are you?" Chase asked, feeling awed.

"I cannot say," he seemed perplexed by his own answer. "They call me a fortune-teller..."

* * *

><p><em>AN: 39, 44, and 48 all relating to Wizard, will he get another feature?_


	49. Harvest Sprite

49. Harvest Sprites (Scepticism)

At the Library Gill talked and Chase bounced his ideas. If Angela was present it was even noisier. Though she provided great distraction for Gill, who would occasionally stumble on his words unnaturally or turn tomato-red when teased, so Chase could borrow from the more valuable books without him noticing.

"- but Ben said!" Angela's voice filtered through, suddenly breaking off. She watched him apprehensively.

"Who's Ben?" He asked with a forced laugh. Gill took the precious book from him quickly and returned it.

"A Harvest Sprite." He retorted. Chase scoffed, pondering Wizard momentarily.

"It's true..." Angela trailed in futility.


	50. Winter

50. Winter (Painted)

On the mainland the tradition of coloured lights had reached a certain height of popularity. It became a big event to turn them on before the New Year, and in cities across the shores there were celebrations. The islanders however were more humble. Electric lights were replaced with coloured lamps and candles sparsely strung through the modest streets and crossroads. It was hazardous but lovely, making what little snow that did stick sparkle prettily. Chase enjoyed these late walks home more than any other time, mostly because outsiders could understand the difference.

It was like walking through a painted wonderland.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I promise this is the last of my chapters related to Chase walking... (or am I the only one who's drawn that observation?) It was attempted symbolism for the passing of time...but I'm done now._

_And with this mass-uploading I have successfully hit the 50-mark. For the next 50 I hope to introduce some of the usual time sensitive plot-points for any HM character namely marriage, procreation, and growing old. I also would like to draw upon some unused characters. Despite feeling that Chase belongs to a very specific clique of residents the whole feeling of any Harvest Moon community is that it is open and friendly. It's high time to assimilate, young chef._

_Thank you for reading...your reviews are adored. I know that leaving a message for something as broad as this can be daunting, because they are easy to read but not so easy to comment upon as a whole. But really if you enjoyed even a little bit and left me a note to say so I am immensely grateful. This means you: AshRB, Syra, Wolfy, and Otaku. You are wonderful, and for a few of you I am also enjoying reading your own challenges :)_


	51. Animals

51. Animals (Breeding)

Twitterpated; people and animals alike.

The moment winter thawed and the flesh came on show all matters of resident went mad on pheromones; as though the cold seasons were only so endurable that this was merely the means to break free. In Calvin's wake it seemed to be the new fad to reproduce; the dressmaker Candace and her suspiciously flamboyant husband, and the odd amalgamation of Luke and Selena. Even Kathy seemed to teeter dangerously on the edge of motherhood as Owen set the date. Chase mused darkly that his return might have been untimely after all.

He wasn't ready.


	52. Mermaid

52. Mermaid (Myth)

After a dream unlike his usual nightmarish awakenings he strolled to where he knew Wizard would be.

"A mermaid...it was..." The fortune-teller proceeded.

"Mermaid." Chase repeated, unbelieving if not stupefied.

"Yes... they come to sailors in dreams...and sing, until unwittingly...the man wanders into the sea..."

"And then what?" he asked, out of curiosity more than conviction.

"...They eat them."

"But I'm not a sailor," he shook his head, visions of the blue-haired, winged, and timeless beauty fading further away.

"No... But the mermaids are starved for sailors these days...any young man will do."

Somehow the explanation didn't offer any comfort.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Does that sound like a mermaid to you? Or something else that visits in dreams? If you guessed for my faint description that is was a dream of the Harvest Goddess then points for you... No reason, I just think that perhaps her pleas for rescue might reach unwitting minds as well as those that can answer it._

_Mermaids have so many different legends that I thought I would embellish a new one. Wizard might have been wrong about the dream but I like the idea that the island has some other folklore beyond sprites and goddesses and that it isn't all pretty. (But since the Wizard knows, we can ascertain it to be true...)_


	53. Princess

53. Princess (Confusion)

Wedding proceedings were flux in frivolity, so it wasn't a sentiment often felt.

He favoured obvious smiles, threw confetti, and applauded honestly, but when the groom laid eyes on his wife to be in all her white splendour Chase didn't feel longing. Angela was polished to a fine gloss and danced with many competing suitors. Spinning like this it was hard to envision the same girl with her callused palms, dusty knees, and gumption to birth a lamb. He was hot-cheeked and prickly.

When this princess becomes a bride on what side of the altar did he want to stand?


	54. Sleep

54. Sleep (Gazing)

The afternoon was sunny and warm. The bar was empty but for Coleen dutifully bookkeeping at the desk. Chase had wiped down the tables, dusted the high shelves, and washed his kitchen thoroughly, now he rested in the crook of his arm with a menu open for alteration. He didn't realize he was drifting until his neck ached and the article slipped from his fingers.

"...such long eyelashes... pretty..." The low glowing sunlight tickled his skin. He stirred and his lips parted in a gentle sigh. "Ah! He's waking up!"

"Mmaya?" He opened heavy eyes at her. "Just one more minute."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Maya loves him and he is comfortable in her presence. But between her and Angela which will win his heart? What is the general preference?_


	55. Town

55. Town (Community)

Paulo tripped on the stone steps to the square and Shelly caught him by the elbow.

"There isn't anything on this island that needs you to move that fast," She reprimanded kindly; the raw red of his scraped knees indicating his difference. Once she'd tottered off Chase stood beside the boy contemplatively.

"It's obvious she's never in a hurry, but we men are different." Paolo gaped in something like awe.

"...Yeah! Chloe's waiting for me!" The youth charged away.

In this climate it was fine to be another domesticated adult, but every so often he needed to play the child.


	56. Fish

56. Fish (Searching)

Toby was in love with Renee; that much was obvious as she skirted past and his face shone at just the hurried greeting. Angela had nudged him and hidden a roguish smile, though later occupied the bar looking crestfallen.

"Is this how a friend feels? Or maybe a mother?" She mused to Hayden, while clearly aiming at Chase. He floundered for the right expressions of comfort, stirred his frustration in a pot, and placed a raspberry parfait in front of her not gently.

"It's normal. Change is scary." He said, feeling the burden of his words weigh on them both.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Toby is the fish, Angela was fishing, but it all works towards Chase spelling out his own eventualities_


	57. Challenge

57. Challenge (Defiance)

The island frequently gave him tasks to succeed.

Whether through his job or the people who expected of him there was always some surreptitious trial to tempt his stubbornness. His cottage was no exception; typhoon season collapsed one of the eaves, nearly all the clay shingling was either broken or gone. He didn't own tools or even a ladder but he bought what he deemed necessary from Dale's. His neighbours tried not to show their foreboding and concerned themselves over their own disasters.

Stripped to his waist, with the sun on his back, he'd prove his belonging time and again.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Every man loves DIY right? I could have elaborated on this one so much, despite it being such a little idea._


	58. Gold

58. Gold (Wealthy)

His money was an expendable resource. Since his return he continued the mortgage but spent explicitly on ingredients and kitchenware to his heart's content. Gill would narrow his eyes when heavy parcels arrived and Chase amiably accepted the charges.

"Don't you worry about your retirement? Sudden illness? Matrimony?"

"Live in the moment, they say."

Gill harrumphed frostily, "I have no respect for someone with so little regard for wealth."

Chase prickled, "And I can't stand those that would look down their nose at the less fortunate."

"Wake up, Chase. You may be alone but it's been thirteen years since then."

* * *

><p><em>AN: and sometimes you need the one person who never wastes words. Thirteen years since he first came to the island and any poverty after that was self-inflicted during his travels later on. It's easy to live in the past._

_Special thanks to wolfy for her repeated reviews, horsegirl784 for lovely comments, and doggiefan who made this little challenge effort seem special. You readers are all so wonderful._


	59. Mines

59. Mines (Darkness)

He couldn't remember when he had been convinced, perhaps it had just been to shut Calvin up and let him tend to the wailing baby in his arms. Whatever it had been, he was now twenty foot deep in a hole bent at an unnatural angle.

_Nothing good from trying something new; _he heard like a mantra as his consciousness slipped, the next thing he knew Jin was prodding him awake with cool unassuming fingers.

"Do you remember your name?"

"Idiot."

"It's unlike you to be so clumsy."

"I can't see in the dark." He objected.

"But you can feel."

* * *

><p><em>AN: and Calvin never took him digging again. THE END. Another potentially long story following the movement of "Things Chase is Unacquainted With." Jin saves the day with his holier-than-thou alternative medicine. You need a cast for that broken bone? Oh no, no, purely meditation on the consequences of your actions. You're welcome. _

_Perhaps I will make a collection of shorts following a variety of characters falling into pitfalls. (I'm joking of course.) _


	60. Starry Night Festival

60. Starry Night Festival (Limitless)

The sky was a vastness of possibilities and tonight it seemed to magnify focus especially on the slim hand in his.

Brownie farm was littered with couples. All kinds of shadows laughed and romanced, huddled around tiny wisps of flame and clutching travel-cups of warmed chocolate. How had he been talked into this? How had he been charmed? Luke stood hypnotized next to the voluptuous Selena, one arm about her waist. Did he wear that same love struck expression? The hand tugged until they were sat under a tree, far from the rest.

"You can relax now, Chase."

_It's safe._

* * *

><p><em>AN: and I could specify who he was with but instead I'm going to write the next one and leave it entirely up to you. _

_Okay, okay, it was Wizard. Fine, it was really Gill. And if you can't recognize my sarcasm: it was actually both, he had one on each arm, the hussy._


	61. Ore

61. Ore (Rewarding)

Calvin delivered an awkward gesture when he passed Chase the stone; it was welcome like a thank-you but also solemn like a good-bye. Adventure had failed, they'd coexist as neighbours only. Chase respectively offered tea.

"Wouldn't have guessed you were the book-type," The professor considered, setting his classically tousled hair free.

"I appreciate good wisdom." Chase replied diplomatically; trying not to fault the already brittle education system.

"Then I was right to give you that."

With frosted glasses in hand they crushed the stone between two larger ones, revealing its glamorous insides.

"There isn't any better wisdom than time itself."

* * *

><p><em>AN: it's a geode. is that a type of ore? I seem to appreciate this type of stone quite often._


	62. Shop

62. Shop (Flowering)

Despite Sunday being their only day of rest, Ruth and Craig always opened up shop for Chase. It benefited him to be a diligent spender, but being caught handholding with their eldest daughter once meant they'd always favoured his company. It didn't matter that it was mistaken for something other than the friendly neighbourhood sister minding a lost child, or that the witness, Taylor, was merely a toddler at the time. They appreciated his critical taste as he developed and fancied him as a family acquaintance; world-weary expressions notwithstanding.

He felt certain warmth whenever he caught the flowers sweet perfume.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I had to edit as I got to 70 and realized I'd missed this chapter... wrote it in order, just never uploaded it._


	63. Blue Feather

63. Blue Feather (Cowardice)

Sometimes destiny was built by human hands, and other times it would simply alight upon your shoulder. Unbidden, blue and ominous; a bird.

Like a shot, he hardly had the time to startle it. A little flash of azure lightning that perked its tail and glimpsed him for a heartbeat then vanished. Its gift fluttered and caught in the buckle of his apron. It disturbed him for days.

"Take it, I don't want it." He pressed the thing at Gill. He balked first, but was stilled by its rarity.

"You're sure?" he asked earnestly.

But Chase had already turned away.

* * *

><p><em>AN: In AP, Gill had a feather for Luna. In ToT Chase is either given one by Maya or waits on the player character to propose, thus this little idea was born. It makes for more impact if we imagine that Gill has the choice of two girls as well..._


	64. Clothes

64. Clothes (Familiarity)

Shift work as it was, it wasn't unusual to wake at dawn still tangled in last night's shirt. The only item of clothing he favoured any respect was his apron. It wasn't a fashion statement by any means but it was unique. He'd bought it especially for that first day at the inn all that time ago. Yolanda had nodded amiably at her returning student's show of readiness.

It was strange now, putting the tea on, brushing his teeth, smoothing down the bed head; he couldn't seem to find that same sense of composure until the apron was tied on.


	65. Eyes

65. Eyes (Iridescence)

"Chase?"

He was suddenly pulled nose-level with another; he could feel her breath and see every freckle magnified.

"Oh," Angela gasped freely. "They're purple." Without releasing hold of his collar her mouth twisted in consideration. "But it's more like... flowers, or sunset, or...no! Like shining an eggplant!" Chase sputtered with laughter. Like this her innocent grip became slack and her face hot; she shot back like a child caught stealing cookies.

"No one's every put it so eloquently," he smirked.

"Don't tease me..." she replied sulkily. "I just hadn't noticed before."

"Yours are brown. Plain." The blush deepened.

"Don't look!"


	66. Sky

66. Sky (Horizons)

On the clearest days you could just make out the mainland across the sea. Perhaps it was only because he knew it was there, but however you saw it the shape loomed distantly like a smudge of gray ink on a shining mirror of blue. Mechanically he would find it, and look away unmoved. From there the sky would be polluted by smoke and light and their distant island would never materialize. Only those that had seen that fake brochure would know it, the rest either relations or simply privy to good word-of-mouth.

Some selfish part of him was glad.

* * *

><p><em>AN: and Gill, when you make that poor little island the thriving metropolis of your dreams you might regret it too._


	67. Nature

67. Nature (Brightness)

The sunlight in her hair hit his eyes much like a supernova; he was blinded by radiance. He stopped to rub the resulting tear away and her fingers grazed over his bicep.

"Come on, hurry! I can't wait!"

The picnic basket in hand was suddenly a mite lighter.

"Maya!"

Braids still bouncing in that luminosity that was only hers, her lips met apple and came away with a crisp snapping. Her sound was almost a purr; the utter delight reflected in her expression was so natural that his heart gave a reluctant squeeze.

This girl might wait for him forever.

* * *

><p><em>AN: this one DOES match the prompt, I promise. It's not about nature as in trees and greenness because I felt that Chase has reflected on that often and recently. Instead it's the nature of a girl; a simple girl with a simple love. And if you also love this girl then you will read violetfireflies challenge because her Maya is impeccable and a lot more multifaceted than represented here through Chase-involved 3rd person narrative._


	68. Rare

68. Rare (Momentary)

Something collided with his knees. It squeaked at the same time his paper bag left his grip and its sparse contents rolled free.

"Excuse us," a silky voice apologized, graceful long fingers lifting the child back up. Jin and his remarkably alike son began retrieving his groceries while Chase struggled with mild stupefaction. It might have been the first time he saw the doctor outside his office let alone attending fatherly duties.

"I wasn't minding my step," Van said with glasses as wide as his eyes; equally as silken.

"It's okay..." Chase managed a laugh.

Jin's smile was unexpectedly warm.


	69. Price

69. Price (Giving In)

Chase pride himself in his observation of others, but he was beginning to discover that knowing oneself was a little more complicated.

At first the feeling was distant; a niggling on the back of overwrought senses. Irritatingly, he would overcook something on the stove, or let his precise measurements slip. Later it burned not to be ignored, until he recognized the bunching in his shoulders and a habitual drumming of his fingers. At this point it was futile and exhausting. Progressively, he was losing himself.

But the finest contradiction of all was the catalyst: the beautiful but relentlessly plain farm-girl.

* * *

><p><em>AN: the obvious take on Chase's script as he falls for the player character. This might be the third time I've approached it but I enjoy it every time._


	70. Kiss

70. Kiss (Beginning)

Luck was written in the stars, luck was flowing in his veins. He didn't believe it the day he survived and he didn't believe it the day she said yes, but there were those that would argue it generously. He'd won the game.

Truth was he couldn't seem to wait any longer. The conviction that she would soon be stolen was all he needed to steel himself.

"I think I'm in love with you..." He confessed; clumsy and childlike.

And Angela, who had watched Toby leave her side, let the tears fall shamelessly.

Until their first kiss was painted bittersweet.

* * *

><p>70. Kiss (Chapter Extra)<p>

_A/N: I wrote two, but as this one didn't suit the plot in the next two I didn't include it. It's fairly non-chronological so I thought I'd include it as a bonus extra... is that against the rules?_

* * *

><p>It was a terrible idea, one that only reckless teenagers might amuse, yet they were persuaded nonetheless. Gill's blue gaze had an insufferable edge to it and Angela merely looked bewildered if a bit ruddy-cheeked. Selena snored suddenly despite her intent to see the "<em>dare<em>" played out. Luke carried her away. Which left only three and one wildly messy bar-side table; the discomfort was thick enough to cut.

Chase was anxious to clean but more than that he wanted out. The alcohol in his blood sang.

Gill surprised him first, blushing hard and answering slowly. "Pass..."

Angela smiled sheepishly, "Chicken."


	71. Mother

71. Mother (Possibility)

It happened so fast. One minute his priorities were infinitesimally significant and the next he was the head of a household: her household. His possessions in tow, the cottage merely shut with a scrawled note at the door; he now lived here in the place she'd slaved and sweat over. It was only a little disturbing how minor his impact could be. He pined for bachelorhood when they argued over her bad habits in the kitchen, but only briefly. Angela would descend those stairs, her round belly appearing first, and there wasn't a thing on earth that might shift him.


	72. Tragedy

72. Tragedy (Twice)

Angela had been excessively large and sick. Jin hadn't found the second heartbeat until it was gone. And Chase, now a father, wanted to place blame on everyone and everything.

His wife had worked too hard, their small-time doctor had been arrogant, his own feeble genetics weren't enough to grant an innocent life time enough to see daylight. But the grief was soothed somewhat when his daughter was placed in his arms.

She was dark-haired, wailing, squirming inside the tight swaddling. When they were both calm she opened her weary violet eyes.

"Hello," he croaked through tears.

Another little survivor.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Somehow the succession of these three prompts seemed destined to play out this way. I could have pussyfooted around the will he or won't he with Maya and Angela until the end but as this is chronological at some point Chase needs to continue growing up. It seemed the only way this might be possible is with sudden devotion, exactly as we see in-game._

_By the way...Angela is fine._


	73. Amazing

73. Amazing (Miracle)

Angela took a week to recover; a short stint to some, but the longest ever in bed for her. A particularly gruelling hour for Chase...

Yolanda was unpredictably stubborn, assuming all of his shifts and having Kathy work overtime. She reminded that she'd been a first-time parent once.

At home he mixed formula and batter in each hand, his kitchen becoming a factory of necessity. He doled out pancake and bottle alike and the recipient s varied in response.

"Aah, this makes everything better." Angela rose wincing.

His daughter's steady breathing as she fed was all the thanks he needed.


	74. Prince

74. Prince (Crossover)

"Excuse me good fellow," a lilting voice captured the room's attention. "Would you kindly inform me where this is?"

Chase nearly sputtered; the guest was so well-spoken it was almost accented. His blonde hair shone finely and his white suit was immaculate. The cook was suddenly self-conscious.

"This is Waffle Town. Sundae Inn. ...Have you ordered?"

"Wonderful!" the beautiful stranger proclaimed it. "I'll dock here for the week!" He caught Chase's hand in a vigorous shake. After a reel of names the crowd stirred and the visitor smiled expectantly.

Evidently, Chase still hadn't lost that uncanny magnetism for improbable friendships.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Avid Harvest Moon fans will hopefully recognize this character. I've written him briefly before: it's William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison the Third! As per my head-canon, he travelled a while before settling in IoH/SI, so this is something of a crossover with my oneshot. After all when one has a boat and a runaway prince, why not utilize him?_

_Imagine the look on Pascal's face when he rocked up._


	75. Music

75. Music (Memory)

The first time he heard it, he was utterly dumbstruck. Raking her hoe absentmindedly in a vision of windswept cornstalks, softly painted noon, and the cattle grazing upon the hills, Angela crooned tenderly.

"Wow, that's really awful." Her song broke off when she jumped.

"Don't do that!" Heather in her walker clapped as though seconding his amusement; a chip off the old block.

"Was that a ballad?"

She nodded, "My dad taught me..."

In the place of expected envy grew a newfound esteem. Heather would be blessed with all the simple joys he never had.

The realization brought profound relief.


	76. Finished

76. Finished (Closure)

For months relations with Maya remained strained.

Despite her friendship with Angela, and a genuine desire to see him happy, returning to former mannerisms proved difficult. Maya tried to deny the new boundaries and Chase had never been very good at comforting. Instead they preformed an uneasy dance around each other; dodging at every corner and seldom conversing.

For Kathy, in the workplace it was too much.

"Shake hands," she demanded, until forcing their palms to meet. When put on the spot, Chase's honest feelings dizzyingly tumbled free.

"I'm sorry."

Maya, to her great credit, did not cry. "Me too."

* * *

><p><em>AN: out of character? Still I think Maya really does love him, and her feelings although not entirely reciprocated were always acknowledged. In game rivals just seem to move on with their lives as spinsters, but it's sad when you think that they will never love and marry otherwise._


	77. Speech

77. Speech (Convincing)

"You know... on the mainland there's a lot of cars and planes. There's building's as tall as the mountain made entirely of glass. There's lamplight strung across the place like Christmas. And yeah, there might even be a princess or two, certainly a few well-to-do families... But most importantly there's food the likes of which you can't even imagine and the people there don't even take the time to enjoy it."

"Chase,"

"Daddy's food is better. So once you've thought about how lucky you are I might still let you eat it."

"Chase, she doesn't understand sarcasm."

"Just eat please..."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I was determined to make this one entirely out of dialogue. Hopefully it came across that this was Chase persuading his daughter Heather to eat her dinner, and Angela quietly reprimanding him for his efforts. Doesn't he know the airplane trick?_

_I suppose I never explained due to some changes to one of the last updates. "Heather "is a lucky purple flower. And it seemed to fit with "Angela" and "Chase" and their quiet country life. I didn't introduce her name very well, in hindsight. But that's because there was this:_

* * *

><p>"Heather!"<p>

His voice cracked. An arm wrapped around the tiny girl's waist in the nick of time, until she was hefted under it like a heavy sack of potatoes. Gill who had done the catching as the chair gave way appeared both awkward and satisfied, a light blush rising to his cheeks. Chase's heart eventually stopped its hammering and he raced from behind the bar. He threw the faulty product a disdainful glare before clapping a hand around Gill's shoulder.

"Thank God."

"You're welcome," he replied, before promptly turning red again. Heather merely gurgled, happily balanced within her hero's grasp.

* * *

><p><em>Gill, that's not how you hold a newborn. I imagine these three could be in a bit of a Three Men and a Baby situation- yep, Angela too. "Am I doing this right?" I didn't know where to fit this drabble as I decided to rewrite "Prince." I thought I'd save it, but it doesn't look like there's another I might be able to fit it into anytime soon. So think of it as another bonus extra!<em>


	78. Trouble

78. Trouble (Brawling)

His eyeball felt caved in. On his fair skin the bruise looked like a splash of paint; angry and false. The cool cloth that dabbed at the broken skin stung fiercely but he didn't let it register on his face.

"It's not your place to step in you know." Kathy murmured, adding fresh antiseptic to the rag.

"Sure it was; I was the only man on staff."

"I don't need a man to solve my problems." She argued wilfully. He smiled around his split lip.

"I know. I didn't do it for you.

I had a soufflé in the oven."


	79. Dog

79. Dog (Familial)

"I think we should get a dog." Angela announced during breakfast. Chase, being a morning person, was suddenly tired again.

"The tiny human being wasn't enough extra for you?"

"It's just that. A dog would look after the farm and us girls while you're away."

At this, Chase could already tell him and this hypothetical mutt would not get along. "I'll try to cut my hours back."

"It's okay," she cooed, cleaning away their plates.

"No..." he paused, meeting violet as Heather goggled him from her highchair. "I will."

Angela didn't even bother to hide the self-satisfied smile that followed.


	80. Glasses

80. Glasses (Playtime)

Sunday was Daddy's day.

He still visited Craig's shop for his weekly supply of produce, but now he had a wobbly toddler in tow. They walked hand-in-hand, him slightly hunched and her dazzled by the journey. She'd chatter nonsense excitedly whenever they discovered something new.

"Heather," he pushed the frames up his nose, feeling his vision magnify, and pulled a face "blaaah!"

So unguarded in their togetherness, that as the giggles overflowed neither noticed the third stately shadow join theirs.

"Excuse me Chase, but I seem to have lost my..."

Father and daughter froze. Jin squint them into focus.

"Glasses."

* * *

><p><em>AN: this is just silliness, but I really like the idea of Chase as a doting parent; completely dropping his walls when it was just him and his cute daughter, to the point of being downright uncool. Don't worry. Jin won't judge you. Much._


	81. Wealth

81. Wealth (Reasons)

Chase and his family did not live in poverty, but bar staff wages were fairly scant and a farmer's profit was unpredictable. Most villagers were the same.

Even on a doctor's salary Jin lived very modestly; if the occasional patch that appeared on Van's clothing was any indication.

Gill and Luna although clearly appreciative of fineries did not boast of their newly built bungalow near the beach.

And Wizard, from what Chase could tell, lived off the land or not at all; sustained instead by some invisible force.

There were sacrifices but they were small. To remain here mattered more.


	82. Cooking Festival

82. Cooking Festival

Of all the festivals the Cooking Competition created the most noise. Every villager who dabbled would participate, and as before Chase was itching to get away. Winning somehow felt better when he wasn't there to accept it.

Perusing the fare once, he was immediately drawn to an appealing display of ice cream. He hardly had to look up to know she would be there waiting; bright eyes sparkling.

"Maya," he greeted, feeling pride well deep inside his chest.

His former student beamed. "It's apple-flavoured, want to try?"

It was as crisp on his taste buds as it'd been that day.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is the second side to violetfireflies Chapter 15 prompt of Maya found here:_

**http: /www. Fanfiction .net/s/7451137/15/Maya **

_We decided our drabbles deserved a corresponding event and came up with this. She kindly wrote her Apple prompt for me to work from- which was fantastic!_

_The "when" this takes place is up to the reader but I like to imagine it a few years after the original event in **Maya.** As my Chase is certainly set a bit further in the future we like to think that a lot of their situation overlapped but that her Maya isn't limited to being unable to wed him. The future is undecided! So we'll just have to stay tuned to see what happens ;) _

_Keep up the good work Violet!_

_PS: Did anyone else notice how Chase (in ToT specifically) would disappear before the end of the contest? I did before I married him and thought it was quite rude (but I married him anyway). Thusly, I couldn't help but include some sort of explanation to the behavior here. He's simply bigheaded! :D I hope Maya's icecream won this year._


	83. Nevermore

83. Nevermore (Gravestone)

In the cemetery a stone far bigger than the body required sat on the innermost row. It was difficult naming a life they had never known but it was the only proper way to respect his passing; the baby Jeremy.

Chase preferred to visit his son alone but occasionally Mira or Wizard would appear, each entitled to their own moments of mourning.

Wizard frequented many graves, passing his silent condolences as he went.

"Speak...he will hear you..." He whispered ominously with an awkwardly delicate touch to his shoulder.

But what to say?

"I'm sorry." He would croak; another failed father.

* * *

><p><em>AN: There isn't any closure here because it's an issue that will always be open. This Chase has deep-seated resentment for his parent's departure and will probably never forgive himself entirely for the death of the twin. It's very angsty I know, but that's just what it's become in this parallel. _

_Jeremy was chosen for the meaning: God will set free._


	84. Delicious

84. Delicious (Tutelage)

"Hmm."

"And?" He prodded a bit too forcefully; Yolanda's eyes flashed and he knew it was over. He'd seen the look a thousand times- a motherly expression of fruitless expectation.

"I'll make it again," Chase reached for her plate, feeling all of ten years old again. Yolanda held it back, the fork still caught between her teeth.

"The spices," began the age-old argument. Chase could have wept.

"It's fine." He dropped the axe himself, no longer wishing to linger, but Yolanda resisted again.

"No Chase," she said with an unusual dampness on the lower lids of her eyes. "They're perfect."


	85. Notebook

85. Notebook (Keepsakes)

Heather's fingers fluttered between gluestick and paper, steadfastly securing the neat cut-outs to the crisp page. Sometimes she would come away glued instead and he would right her, but mostly they worked in companionable silence. The earlier half of his notebook was filled with precise extravagance, recipes requiring steep efforts and comparable skill. The second half was messy, scrawled with his sloppy letters where necessary; an amendment here, a word of warning there. Simple family favourites, smudged photographs, the rare entry from Angela contaminated by illegible numbers and shipping calculations; it was all there.

The precious record of their lives.


	86. Eternity

86. Eternity (Gods)

"Who's there!"

_More importantly_, he thought, "Who're you?"

"I am patron of your livelihood," she said not unkindly, "You would name me a Goddess."

"I'm dreaming." He replied flatly.

"Not at all, you've fallen into my pond." The beauty smiled.

"So I'm dead?"

She graced him with another chuckle. "I don't often get visitors, but no, you're not dead." Gossamer robes swished around her like foam and cool hands lifted him up to full height. Looking down at her she seemed merely a woman.

"Go now," he rose higher, "receive my blessing."

Chase broke the water's surface and forgot everything.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I don't really know. I wanted to utilize the immortal beings present in the game as they haven't got a look in yet but this only barely reaches the prompt title. I wanted to reference the eternity she lives in and how a normal human villager couldn't comprehend it but I also wanted to show her personality and it's times like these that there aren't enough words :')_

_I chose the Goddess over the King because it's also a bit of a thank you and a mention to Regardless1604 who gave us this challenge (that much should be obvious) and is also completing it for the Harvest Goddess (and doing a lovely job I might add) Keep up the good work everyone!_


	87. Gone

87. Gone (Older/Wiser)

"Make a wish!"

He sighed, one of the candles flickering with his breath. Heather clenched her podgy fists; the idea of a wish simply beguiling. He blew, leaving two flames wobbling meekly but lit nevertheless. Heather wilted.

"Those are for daddy's two girlfriends," Angela soothed.

The bachelor long sleeping inside seemed to squirm as the heat of two candles became far warmer than that of the sun.

"Girlfriends?"

Angela grinned mischievously; a smile usually followed by repercussions.

"That's right, honey. One for me, and one for you." She poked the girl's nose sweetly.

"Ah," Chase sighed again, in absolute surrender.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'll admit I did not write this one specifically for this prompt. But I like it and it didn't seem to fit anywhere else. "Gone" as well was only leading me down another angsty alleyway so instead I make use of this for birthdays and the years passed. Gone are Chase's days as a bachelor, his youth and a fickle naivety. The future is settled in parenthood._


	88. Mask

88. Mask (Security)

"What would you know of it?" Gill sneered, regretting it instantly. His sentiment went unobserved. Too much had been said already.

A well-worn smile slipped onto Chase's lips- one he hadn't used on Gill for a while. "Nothing," he acknowledged. "Surviving on your own isn't all it's cracked up to be, Lord Mayor?"

Gill's hurt was shrewdly disguised by earlier fury. "Get out."

Chase complied, scissoring over stacks of paperwork as he went. Heaviness set in, the desperate reluctance of a child. He should apologize. That last step was one too far.

Sometimes this mask harmed more than it helped.

* * *

><p><em>AN: In which I kill off Hamilton to offer Gill and Chase some new angst to quarrel over. Sometimes old habits die hard._


	89. Erase

89. Erase (Melancholy)

Most days passed in perfect contentment—

The others he seemed to meet Wizard.

"Human conflict... is momentary," he conversed amicably.

Chase continued to sulk, "Thanks."

Wizard's green eye saw through him. "However, it's possible... to erase... the source of pain."

Chase quirked an eyebrow, ready to laugh, but that green held him. Wizard was not human.

"Erase a person?" he asked dangerously. Wizard did not visibly react. He produced a dandelion seed-head, plucking a single parachute and releasing it.

"Erase... a feeling." The seed, appearing as snow, departed over the waves.

"Nah," Chase exhaled noisily. "It's only momentary... After all."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wizard is kind to his friends. I wanted to include him saying that the idea of erasing a person was "unforgivable," but it didn't fit. Perhaps he knew Chase was just being stupid and didn't deem it worthy of argument. I like to think this follows the last prompt almost immediately._


	90. School

90. School (Childhood)

Heather took to school immediately; owning her father's thirst for knowledge and her mother's knack at adaptation.

Toby lamented as his son ran to catch Heather. They reminisced over a snapshot of their school-days.

Toby forever daydreaming, Kathy and Owen with hands held- much to the other boy's disgust- Maya making mud-pies and Luke simply digging. Renee and Anissa crowned with daisy rings, later to be joined by the dressmaker sisters and the effeminate Julius. Gill writing, careful of dirt and his freshly-pressed shorts, Chase himself lingering between observer and candid playmate.

_"-happens so fast; _

_That used to be us."_

* * *

><p><em>AN: this deserves more words. So here's another lengthy author's note!_

_In my headcanon Toby, Luna, Candace, Julius, and Phoebe are not island-born: _

_Phoebe's family business travelled for a time before settling there in her late teens but due to the nature of her nomadic childhood she continued to travel as a young adult, exploring and advancing her own career in geology before finally staying for the mines in Waffle Town (and Calvin). _

_The sisters moved in with Shelly and moved away when the economy went bad, returning as they do in the game. Same for Julius. _

_Toby moved in with his uncle at a young age. Creativity required on the reason, maybe his parents are separated career-types that couldn't manage such a laid back kid or any kid for that manner and his father's brother who was deemed Godfather took him in. Toby himself used to love his visits to the island as he'd taken a fancy to fishing straight away. Given a chance he might have suggested the idea to his parents but I think he's almost TOO polite to ever put anyone out on his behalf. Hm. Toby oneshot-backstory required?_

_edit: apologies to new readers, due to the duration of this challenge there are times I may seem to repeat myself... _


	91. In Laws

91. In-Laws (Prospects)

"Nana Yolie!" Heather squealed, tripping headfirst into Yolanda's skirts.

Her surprise thawed as the child recovered her embrace, squeezing adoringly. Chase approached warily, "This okay for today?"

"Of course, any day is fine." She kneeled to Heather, "Roy's here too."

Father and daughter could not have differed more in response; while Heather bolted excitedly, Chase's sigh scattered the hair that endangered his vision.

"Great." He drawled.

"Isn't it?" Kathy grate out, appearing from behind the bar, iron-maiden smile in full force. Chase tied his apron in short furtive strokes.

Neither party deigned to discuss the unsavoury idea of becoming in-laws.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Kathy and Chase have a healthy working relationship really, but it is one that has room for genial rivalry born of familiarity and a doting on their respective child. Basically, neither wants to give theirs up to marriage one day and it's a known fact that childhood friends are likely to end up that way in this type of closed community. Point and example being Roy's own parents!_

_Creative Licence allows me to decide whether Angela's parents are alive or not and I went for the latter. During game-play there's little to suggest that the character has any tethers outside of the island and we assume they never leave. Taking this quite literally, this Angela is not quite the tragic orphan Chase is but she's left with only vague memories. Although I do agree with the idea that the four AP/ToT player characters might all be siblings._

_P.S. I must apologize for my penchant for exposition as of late! But for me half the fun of these prompts has been exploring the Harvest Moon universe._


	92. Father

92. Father (Resemblance)

Chase was dreaming; he realized the moment he looked into the mirror. His reflection aged dramatically; losing teeth and hair, becoming fuzzy and disjointed, until finally settling on a not-quite-so clear image of a man with lilac eyes and heavy shadows.

_"Chase?"_ he said. Or was it the mirror?

_"You'd better wake up now."_ A laugh wrinkled the edges of the man's eyes and mouth. Chase remained bemused by that mocking expression that hid many things.

_"This is gonna hurt..."_

**BANG.**

His forehead exploded in white-hot pain as he reeled away from the offending bedside cabinet.

"Chase? Are you alright?"

* * *

><p>AN: _Does this one require explanation?_

_In Chase's subconscious he and his father are a lot alike._


	93. Tall

93. Tall (Mysterious)

It'd taken several months of Dale and Ramsey's expertise and toil to rebuild the bridge, but was finally opened to the public again. The path ahead stretched for miles, trees and heavy rocks littering the way.

Angela was the first to cross. Heather would've followed her adventure-loving mother to the ends of the earth, but Chase was persuaded by the promise of bamboo.

A wicked crack split the dream-like atmosphere. Angela wiped her brow over a swell of broken stone while her daughter cheered.

At that moment Chase thought she looked as mysterious as the untouched mountain before her.

* * *

><p>AN: "But Chase was already on the mountain when he fell in the Goddess' pond!" _well yes, technically this counts as a rather shabby retcon but I did write 'pond' and not 'spring.' Chapter 86 was more of an informal reference to the Harvest Goddess in her other incarnations; where it was quite straightforward to imagine a villager falling into a pond. There're far too many implications to get Chase atop the mountain and into the spring there... and I've already covered that one (cough_SubjecttoChange_cough)_

_Ever get the feeling that the spouse-character never really seems to wise to the player-characters escapades? It's almost like leading a double-life... _


	94. Jerk

94. Jerk (Mercy)

"You are an arse." Luna declared baldly; her small stature did nothing to contain her ire.

"Hey!" Angela lurched, Chase pacifying her with a hand to her shoulder.

"Drop it, Luna." Gill conceded, pinching the bridge of his nose. His cotton-candy-haired wife remained rigid and the air crackled. "It's fine," he finished, a smile that was neither easy nor natural expelling the tension.

Later the men retreated outside where the brisk night offered respite to their booze-addled heads.

"Thanks," Chase offered, heedless of his loosened tongue.

"You are an arse," Gill replied finally, "I just don't mind so much anymore."

* * *

><p><em>AN: and the fangirls went wild._


	95. Listless

95. Listless (Break-time)

Chase propped his leg on a pillow and glowered at the plaster there. The maddening ache lessened but an itch took its place. It was his second week off work and the tendon would take longer to heal.

Outside Angela was ploughing and seeding in the same frenzied manner she always had. Further away, Heather was learning how to spell. Chase glimpsed the book of puzzles beside him and pushed it to the floor.

He may have broken his leg slipping on a beer stain but he still had his hands.

He thanked god for that.

He could still cook.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Accidents in the workplace are very serious. We at the Sundae Inn do not take such incidents lightly. Henceforth Our Maya will be mopping every hour from 7pm until closing. We thank you for your understanding._


	96. Random

96. Random (Luck)

"Whoa! Lucky!"

"Huh?"

Luke dove past him retrieving a copper barely an inch ahead nestled between cobblestones. He flipped it high and caught it in his pocket, offering Chase a wink.

"Sorry bud, you snooze you lose!"

"I don't follow," Chase replied demurely in comparison.

Luke gawked; his hair was tied and fine stubble covered his chin. The evidence accumulated until it was clear that they were both out to buy razor-blades and this was something of a race.

"Find a penny, pick it up, all day long you'll have good-"

Luke tripped- Chase didn't. Luck was a fickle mistress.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Everyone's older now. Men grow beards. I'm sorry- it had to be said. _

_Might seem weird that Chase didn't know this one but he was quite antisocial as a child and without a great lot of adult direction. Or maybe he was fooling Luke? After all... I doubt Simon's little corner store keeps a great supply of men's razor-blades..._

_I also discovered that some people chant "Penny penny, grant me luck 'cause I'm the one that picked you up!" This seems more in-character for Luke but it wasn't the one I knew, or the one deemed to be most popular._

_I always wanted to give Luke a little feature... He was the first character that came to mind for the prompt "random," haha. With his hair tied back and a bit of stubble don't you think he'd resemble his dad..? Oh dear._


	97. Why

97. Why?

When did time begin to move so quickly?

When did little Heather come to observe him with such darkly-lashed and wise eyes?

Angela tilled the field each morning, but her back gained a new and deepening bow; her wispy hair hiding strands of silver.

His kitchen remained his passion though his knuckles ached and practice became clumsy. Sunrise and sunset passed in such short succession; seasons disappearing behind glass-windows.

There was a procession for Yolanda, unremarkable, and Heather held his hand tightly.

So when? And why? Time was precious and yet it slipped like water through the gaps between fingers.

* * *

><p><em>AN: this chapter denotes my feelings on the end of this challenge entirely._


	98. Church

98. Church (Wedding)

"Dad," she reprimanded staunchly "don't cry."

"I'm not crying," he answered matter-of-factly, exhibiting dry and smiling eyes.

"Don't let mom cry either," she continued, "because if either of you cries I swear-" she whimpered apprehensively.

"Alright," Chase interrupted, patting, "No crying OR swearing."

Past heavy doors the chapel welcomed them with full pews. Violin strummed tremulously and their gliding footfalls matched it. Heather's blush was hidden by sheaves of veil. Reaching the altar he kissed her cheek through it.

Her hand left his, but once sat Angela grabbed hold instead.

"No tears..." He said- the sound catching in his throat.


	99. Doorway

99. Doorway (Exit)

"That's the last of it," Gill scribbled against his clipboard. The loaded trailer was shut securely.

Chase hesitated and Angela said nothing, simply staying beside him.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Heather approached, troubled by the strangeness, and Gill took his leave, unwilling to reveal his sentiments.

Chase looked up at Angela's two-story deckhouse with a mixture of nostalgia and grief. Heather's bump which she rubbed absentmindedly summoned memories like they were yesterday and his heart squeezed briefly. This house had seen much, maybe even more than his little cottage.

"It's okay."

This wasn't the end, merely a different beginning.


	100. End

100. End (Goodbye)

On a porch-swing shaded by trees, an old man reads letters that have been written with great care. His wife waters flowerpots small and simple and then offers him lemonade; a summertime favourite.

"They've sent a picture this time," The man says, showing her a family of three backdropped by fields alive with vividness. The boy in the photo looks familiar; all shaggy light hair and shrewd eyes. However, unique to him, he is grinning broadly and boasting a missing tooth.

"Chip off the ole'block?" The wife asks with a chuckle.

"Exactly what I was thinking," The man replies proudly.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN: and so it's finished. _

_It is not explicitly stated, but Chase and Angela moved to the mainland in order to keep in compliance with the game when your child takes over the farm and your first player character and spouse exist via letters. Chase's grandson will eventually inherit the little cottage still closed up with a note and perhaps Heather will have a second child AP-style. And he would probably resemble Owen (get it? Because her husband, also not stated, really was Roy.) _

_Thus explaining the inexplicable repetition of bachelors and bachelorettes on the island with each new generation...sort of._

_Thank you everyone who has stayed with me during this challenge, whether you reviewed or simply put me on alert; I have enjoyed our correspondence and also spamming your inbox with my updates. Looking back there might be one or two chapters I would have done differently now, some that were extracted from my brain with perhaps too much haste... but you've stuck with me anyway. _

_Through Chase and his mis/adventures I feel like I've managed to explore the brilliant characters and relationships built inside this humble Harvest Moon universe, and I won't be quitting here. There's been some headcanon and ideas I've come across during this run that call to be built upon, so I hope you'll check in for that. Alternatively, I did a bit of artwork for Prompt 80 Glasses that was posted on my deviantArt, and I'll be continuing the trend for other stand-out chapters there for now. _

_Special mentions go to:_

_Syra aka **Hidden by the Sun**- who has been both an avid reviewer and participant in this challenge. She writes great insights to the Harvest Sprite Finn in "Tales of a Sprite." And she helped me to discover the ending... although I admittedly chickened out from a more absolute HM A Wonderful Life ending..._

_**A Sea of Sound**- who is writing the challenge for Kurt, a character I'm not familiar with but one who will certainly benefit from her writing style._

_And of course the lovely **violetfireflies** whom I've mentioned before; she's been so wonderful with her constant reviewing and flattery ;) It's thanks to this challenge that I've met many other like-minded writers and reviewers; it's a lovely community._

_Thanks once again to A.J. for supplying the challenge, I wish her well in completing this one and her many others! Everyone! Keep writing! And to the rest of you- adieu!_


End file.
